thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Lothor Buckwell
Lothor is a brute of a man standing at 6'0 with a heavy muscular build. He has brownish black hair with brown eyes. Biography Lothor Buckwell was the eldest child of four children to Justin Buckwell and Bethany Farring in 267 AA. The Buckwell family was quite large, with Justin his father having three brothers each with their own children. Thus, Lothor Buckwell was not alone growing up and did not lack for friends. Lothor would end up being the leader of the brood, developing a strong sense of leadership. Cousins, little brothers, and boys from knights came to look up to Lothor. For his part Lothor early on looked the part, having hit an early growth spirt in his life. His father was determined that his father was to be a fine warrior and decided to take his child’s martial education in his own hands. He drilled Lothor night and day, forming him into a decent swordsman even before he became a squire. This training would also benefit Lothor by making him incredibly fit. When Lothor reached the correct age, his father had him be a squire to his brother Ser Jon Buckwell. Justin Buckwell would not allow this however to be the end of his training and prompted Jon to continue Lothor’s training. Lothor would end up despising his father for this. To celebrate his heir’s 16th nameday, Justin Buckwell would throw a small regional tournament most for the lands of the Antlers. Against his father’s wishes Lothor participated in both the melee and the jousting. He did not do well in the jousting, going down in the second round. But in the tournaments melee Lothor would thrive. He was something fierce on the field, using both his size and his now developed swordsmanship to give off an air of intimidation. He would end up winning the melee, taking on all comers. Ser Jon would knight him on the tournament field for his work. Lothor would father his bastard, Selwyn Dusk on the daughter of one of his father’s household knights. Once he was born he would raise him alongside the rest of the Buckwell family. He would also meet the future Dusk King when he fled to the Antlers. There he would get on well with him, but not become close friend due to how little they saw them. He would march the Buckwell levies off with King Alesander to war against House Gardener. While he did nothing to earn himself great praise besides scaring the enemy quite a bit, but he did perform well in the war. He would father his second bastard on a merchant’s daughter that followed the army camp around. Like Selwyn, he would take Maric back to the Antlers to be raised alongside the Buckwell brood. His father would die that year from what the Maester’s told him was a sickness of the heart. Lothor would return to the Antlers to become the new Lord. He was appointed Lord Marshal by the Dusk King and went on a tour of the kingdom to determine their military strength. In the war Lothor grew very cynical of knights, seeing the ideals of chivalry trampled upon. Timeline 267 AA: Lothor Buckwell was born 283 AA: Lothor is knighted by Ser Jon Buckwell 283 AA: Lothor meets the future Dusk King at the Antlers 283 AA: Selwyn Dusk is born 292 AA: Battle of Bitterbridge 292 AA: Maric Dusk is born 292 AA: Justin Buckwell dies, and Lothor Buckwell becomes Lord 299 AA: Lothor is appointed Lord Marshal of the Dusklands 299 AA: Goes on tour of Dusklands to assess military potential Family Tree Justin Buckwell (55) (Deceased) · Lothor Buckwell (32) oSelwyn Dusk (16) o Maric Dusk (7) · Addam Buckwell (30) o Jena Buckwell (4) · Osmund Buckwell (28) · Wallace Buckwell (26) Boros Buckwell (50) · Cortnay Buckwell (22) Mortimer Buckwell (43) · Ronald Buckwell (18) · Criston Buckwell (3) Jon Buckwell (39) · Beric Buckwell (21) Archetypes · Ser Jon Buckwell – Calvary General · Selwyn Dusk - Swords · Ser Beric Buckwell - Zealot · Maester Arthur - Maester · Davos - Trader Category:Dusklander Category:House Buckwell